Friends With Benefits
by East of Fenchurch
Summary: AU. Alex works out a way to make up for sleeping with that Yuppie pillock. Naughty 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Just a little 2-shot set after Alex sleeps with the Yuppie pillock. There will be a modicum of smut in chapter 2 - now there's a surprise;)

Kudos and the Beeb owns A2A *sigh* but we have more fun with it.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

It was her coma and she'd have some fun if she bloody well wanted to, the sort of fun she couldn't have at home, with a child and a reputation to think about.

So she dressed in tight jeans and revealing tops, enjoying the lustful looks from the men and one man in particular.

He wasn't her usual sort, he was far too primal, too rough- seemingly lacking even the most basic of manners - and too old.

Although the age thing was quite sexy, Alex was well aware that her desire for an older man was linked to growing up without parents and her seldom acknowledged need to have someone else take charge for a while. At 13 years the difference in their age was enough to excite rather than revolt.

He had the alpha male thing going for him as well, couple that with the entire Periodic Table's worth of chemistry between them and it was a wonder they got through each day fully dressed.

The job threw them together in some insane, adrenaline fuelled situations, it was a quick way of getting to know someone and she knew him just enough now to realise that there was a whole heap of contradictions battling beneath that tough, gritty surface.

Alex could understand Gene's need for that fuck-off image that oozed from him, she had a similar one at home back in the real world and she used it to protect herself just as Gene did - to keep people at bay, superficial relationships caused a hell of a lot less upset.

The time or two he'd let her glimpse the real man, she'd seen a decent human being who dealt with the shit that the job, and life in general, had thrown at him the only way he how – by being the macho sheriff. Underneath he was caring and could be sensitive to other people's feelings when the mood took him.

Plus Gene stirred a whole heap of emotions Alex hadn't felt for years, emotions that were hard enough to deal with at the best of times and stuck 27 years in the past was far from that. Alex was struggling to come to terms with the loss of her daughter, her own possibly imminent death and now a deep attraction (even love) to a man she should find repugnant.

So given the amount of time they spent in each others company and the vast quantities of alcohol they consumed it was only a matter of time before something happened.

That night, while her mouth was asking how he'd spend his last few seconds of life and her eyes were practically begging him to take her upstairs, he'd acted like a gentleman and the frustration, both at his rejection and the wine-fuelled need for sex, was almost a physical pain so she'd hopped on the nearest good-looking man. Alex wasn't proud of it but she was drunk and she'd _wanted_ Gene, as he'd turned her down he only had himself to blame.

XXXXX

The following morning Ray was so eager to report on Alex's exploits that anyone would have thought that _he_ was the one who got lucky.

Even then Gene wouldn't have exchanged more than a couple of smutty remarks with him, but Ray had said that as she was up for it he'd use the 'Carling charm' to get a piece for himself.

The jealousy was so strong that Gene was amazed he didn't plaster his DS over the walls of CID, he merely reminded Ray that Alex was a superior officer and if Ray didn't find something useful to do in the next 10 seconds Gene would make him wash out the carrots chunks in cell 3, then hurried to the gents to calm down before his fists got the better of him.

XXXXX

He sat on the toilet with the cubical door closed, head in his hands trying to will away the images of a naked Alex wrapped round Carling.

Gene could usually ignore Ray's remarks about the opposite sex, even when they involved a member of his team. So why should this time be any different?

The strength of his emotions surprised and scared him. Alex had only been here for 5 minutes yet he felt more for her than he ever had for his wife.

She was a posh, spoilt bird who would do anything to get her own way. Alex challenged his authority, questioned his policing methods and generally did what she wanted.

She was everything he hated and yet sometimes when he could see the scared little girl underneath all the fire and anger, Gene just wanted to hold her tightly and promise he'd always be there to scare her demons away.

There was a feeling lurking at the back of his mind, one he'd managed to deny up till now but it was growing stronger every time he saw her. He should just get her transferred and remove the problem but after the jealousy that surged through him at Ray's words, Gene accepted the inevitable – he was in love with Alex Drake.

"Bugger!" His voice echoed off the tiled walls.

Two things were obvious to him now, he couldn't tell her how he felt, the rejection would be too painful and transferring Alex was **not** an option, he had to keep her close so that next time a Yuppie twat tried to take advantage he'd have to get through Gene first!

He wandered back to his office deep in thought; he was _really_ not looking forward to his next discussion with DI Drake.

XXXXX

As soon as Alex came in, looking like she was just about able to maintain a vertical position, he hauled her into his office.

Gene reminded her that she was a member of Her Majesty's police force and should conduct herself accordingly.

Alex really didn't need this today, her head was thumping and her stomach threatening to violently eject the paracetamol and coffee she'd managed to swallow before leaving the flat.

She could sense Gene's anger keeping pace as her own increased, along with the annoyance in Gene's eyes as he lectured her Alex could see something else, something that looked a hell of a lot like hurt.

Which she ignored, she had her own issues to feel guilty about without adding one more and he had no claim over her.

Although, try as she might to prevent it, a little pang of guilt surfaced and that annoyed her even more. How dare he be hurt, she'd given him a chance just because he wasn't man enough to take what was offered, why should she suffer?

"It was only sex 'Gene'." She used the air quotes just to piss him off. "I bet you've done the same loads of times."

He got to his feet, her lack of repentance fuelling his anger.

"I am **not** in the habit of jumping into bed with someone I met 5 minutes ago, no matter how many bottles of wine I've drunk. Especially in front of the team. Detective Inspector."

The last 2 words were so icy they would have had Satan reaching for his thermals.

He shoved his hands in his trouser pockets to stop them either strangling Alex or ripping her clothes off, he had no idea which. The tenuous grip on his temper was starting to fail; she was clearly in the wrong and was _still_ having a go at him.

"This is your fault. I was drunk and **you** left _me_" She stabbed an accusing finger at his chest, her voice working it's way up to a full shriek.

"Too much to expect you to regret what you did." He was looking smug, as if he'd expected her to act the tart and been proven right.

That did it! After all the things she'd seen him do, the tales of his grubby dealings with the Manchester underworld she'd heard from Sam, he had the nerve to lecture her on morals.

She drew in a breath and screamed in his face.

"**The only thing I regret about last night is that it wasn't you!**"

They stood facing each other in complete amazement.

Alex was shocked, where the hell did that come from? She'd been about to tell Gene it was her body and she'd do what she damn well liked with it.

Gene reached towards her, opening his mouth to speak but Alex turned tail and ran out of his office.

XXXXX

As she hurried through CID, she saw the looks on Ray, Chris and Shaz's faces, perhaps her actions here did have consequences. Alex went for a walk to calm down and think things through.

XXXXX

Gene sat in his office, slightly shell-shocked, she really had been offering to shag him last night, alright so he knew that he had a certain knack with the ladies – when he could be bothered, but Bolly was so far out of his league it wasn't funny. Plus she was so young, well not that young – she was older than Shaz – but surely she was too young for him. Not that he hadn't imagined her stunning legs wrapped tight around his back and her posh gob begging him to go faster, harder…

Gene shifted in his seat, thoughts of his DI making hard – again. Now it appeared her offer was genuine. Bugger! He'd've bet good money that she was just a tease, it wasn't that he wanted a relationship with one of his team – crapping on your own doorstep was never a good idea, but if the offer was ever repeated…..

XXXXX

Alex found a 'greasy spoon', went in and ordered a coffee.

OK so she obviously couldn't just enjoy herself with everyone she fancied, but there was no way that she was going to live like a nun. Alex could stick with one man as long as he was the right man and the more she though about it the more she was convinced that Gene was only upset because the man she slept with wasn't him.

The smells in the café made her stomach rumble, Alex decided to have a bacon sandwich before going back to work.

It was as she was walking up the steps to Fenchurch East that the idea struck her, Alex smiled suddenly feeling elated.

XXXXX

She went straight into his office, closed the door and perched on the edge of his desk next to him.

"Come in why don't you? I do actually have work to do even if you don't." He said sarcastically, still annoyed with her."

"Gene, I have a proposition for you." She tried a winning smile on him.

"Thatcherite hung like a mouse was he, need a real man Bols?" What was she up to now?

"Actually yes I do, think you fit the bill?" She raised one eyebrow.

Soddin' cheek, he was right she was just a prick tease.

"Oh go do something useful Drake." He said wearily

Was that disappointment she heard in his voice? Alex put her hand on his arm and he raised his head to look at her

"Have you ever come across the term 'friends with benefits'?"

Gene leaned back in his chair, his was face impassive but his mind raced, of course he'd heard of the term. Is that what she was suggesting? Were they actually going to…? Gene feigned ignorance to cover his rising excitement.

"Somat to do with mates who live off the social?"

He took a gulp of tea, trying to appear disinterested.

"No it's an arrangement where 2 otherwise unattached friends have sex."

Gene was just swallowing when she said sex, there was a strangled choke which resulted in a brown fountain, followed by a loud bout of coughing and then an incredulous look.

"You serious? You're proposing me and you have sex?" He rasped, Gene had been half convinced she was just winding him up.

"Not if yo.…" Alex started but was cut off by his.

"YES,… er please."

He was staring at her intently and the reality crashed over Alex, she was going to make love…no have sex with this man. She felt her cheeks flush as all the desire from last night flooded back and left his office hurriedly saying.

"So you'll come round to the flat tonight then?"

Gene nodded as he watched her go, mouth still open in amazement.

Alex sat at her desk, pretending to read a report.

_Calm down, it was your suggestion after all now pull yourself together. It's just a mutually beneficial arrangement between friends, to relieve the 'itch' nothing more. Just sex._

Alex managed to stop a groan escaping as she realised that she was lying to herself; going to bed with Gene would be far more than 'just sex'.

XXXXX

A/N - Thanks for reading, now if I could just trouble you for a review. Ta muchly. The smut will turn up a whole lot quicker if you do - just saying.

Kim.x


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - Thanks for all the reviews they are much appreciated**. **Here is the promised second chapter, was that quick enough Mo? I really don't want to clean the dungeon, I'm sure I heard Gen having one of her orgies last night. Oh and Genehuntress, my badge is afixed so on with the smut.**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Alex was so excited she was practically shaking, she'd been anticipating this ever since Gene had agreed to it that morning. She eagerly began undoing her blouse, glancing across at Gene who was standing motionless, just watching. He walked over and stilled her hands.

"No" he said with quiet determination.

Disappointment overwhelmed her.

"What did I do wrong? What made you change your mind?"

"Haven't."

"Then why….?"

Gene was silent, his expression unreadable. Alex reached out to undo his shirt buttons saying huskily.

"Don't you want to get on with it?"

He stepped back pouting angrily, she really _did_ think he was an uncaring bastard just after a quick lay. Gene put his hands on her shoulders and pushed Alex down onto the sofa, looming over her. She could see he was annoyed but didn't have a clue why, he was here for sex and they couldn't do that fully clothed, could they?

"Did you think I was just gonna force meself inside you and pump away."

"Well no, but …"

"Perhaps we should just forget it." Gene turned and pulled on his jacket, getting ready to leave. This was a bad idea, he should stick to lusting after her from afar.

"No Gene please, talk to me. I thought you wanted this." Alex got up and put her hand on his arm.

"Tell me what you want." Her voice was low and seductive. "Better yet show me."

He turned to face her fully and looked into her eyes, she had no idea what had upset him. Perhaps it was just as well; if Alex knew how he really felt she'd kick him out on his arse. Gene took a deep breath to calm down, he gently touched her cheek and Alex gasped as electricity shot through her.

He took a step closer so that their bodies were practically touching and slid his other arm around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. She felt…right in his arms, Gene nuzzled her neck just below her ear, then tugged at the lobe with his lips.

He kissed his way round to her mouth and brushed his lips across hers. There was barely any contact but Alex felt it all the way to her toes. It took a supreme effort of will to hold back a declaration of love, she couldn't tell him. If Gene thought this was more than just sex he'd run a mile

"Trouble with you Bolly-keks, is you're always rushing around like you've got a rocket up your arse. You s'posed to be somewhere else?" He murmured, his hand stroking her back and piercing her with his brilliant blue eyes.

"No." She said shakily.

"Then we've got all night, so what's the hurry?"

He pulled back slightly, studying her. They were both breathing heavily, Gene's gaze dropped to her mouth and back, Alex 's eyes slid closed as he bent his head forward and kissed her again. He used a little more pressure this time and Alex copied his movements, their lips stroked together with slow, gentle, sipping kisses. She moaned slightly, who'd have thought that the Manc Lion could be so tender.

Alex was sure that Gene would live up to his Northern stereotype and after some perfunctory foreplay would want to get down to it. This warm, gentle seduction was a revelation, Alex fell a little deeper in love as she sensed a strong connection to him, no other man had felt this…. natural.

Gene broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Alex's for a second, he pulled back to look at her and their gaze locked. His eyes had darkened and were now inky blue with desire, Alex felt like she was seeing Gene properly for the first time, he seemed so familiar and yet completely new.

Gene felt himself falling into her, this was so _right_, how it should be. With Alex by his side nothing could touch him - the scum, the bosses trying to bring his department down, the shitty way man treated fellow man leaving the likes of him and Alex to pick up the pieces – he could cope with it all.

They both realised that this wasn't just 2 people having a night of casual sex, there was an unbreakable bond between them, it was mind-blowingly scary stuff and they stepped apart a little shaken.

Gene was the first to speak.

"Could walk away now Bols." He was giving her one chance, if he stayed tonight he'd never be able to let her go.

"Could you? After that? I know I couldn't."

Alex put her hand on his chest, like she had a few weeks ago but this time Gene just watched her, his hands by his sides. Alex slid her hand up to his neck and stroked his cheek.

A look of understanding passed between them and Gene pulled her into his arms again, they just held each other for a few moments enjoying the closeness, then Gene ghosted a tender kiss on her forehead and led her to the bedroom.

XXXXX

They stood beside the bed facing each other, Alex rested her forearms on his shoulders, weaving her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Gene dipped his head and kissed her once more, this time the gentleness was strengthened by desire.

He pulled her hips flush against his as his tongue traced her lower lip requesting entry and Alex obliged, their tongues stroked and played until they ran out of air

"Bloody love French kissing." He murmured breathlessly and started to nuzzle at her neck.

Alex closed her eyes and concentrated on the sensation as she said distractedly.

"Who'd have thought it, Gene Hunt a Francophile."

She felt him smile against her skin, he muttered.

"Don't know anyone called Frank."

Then his mouth crashed into hers and the power of speech left her.

She began to feverishly unbutton his shirt as Gene tugged at her silky blue top urgently, Alex let him pull it over her head then smoothed her hands over his chest to push his shirt and jacket off his shoulders, Gene let them fall to the floor.

He fixed her with his gaze again then cast his eyes lower, staring obviously at her bust now clad only in a scarlet, satin, low-cut bra. Alex felt her cheeks flush with a moment of self-doubt, what if she didn't measure up to his expectations, she was surprised at the thought, Alex didn't usually have doubts about her body but this was _Gene._ The worry vanished as he said.

"Bloody gorgeous Bolly!"

Gene slid his hand up from Alex's waist and over her breast, the nipple pebbled instantly and a bolt of pure pleasure shot down to the apex of her thighs making her cry out sharply. For a fraction of a second Gene thought he'd hurt her but the automatic apology died on his lips as their eyes met and he saw the longing within their emerald depths.

A word floated to the surface of his mind, one he dismissed as ludicrous, this may be more than a quick shag for her but love? Surely not. Any fanciful ideas he had about that had to be quashed immediately, that path led only to heartache.

Alex acknowledged she was sunk as soon as his hand caressed her breast, the sensible thing would have been to stop this now before Gene found out, but since when had she ever been sensible.

Gene traced one slightly unsteady finger along the edge of her bra cup, noting with satisfaction that Alex shivered when the finger dipped inside and brushed over her nipple, she might not feel the same way he did but she _was_ affected by his touch and that was enough – for now.

He eased the breast from the bra and bent his head to orbit his tongue around the hard nub.

"Gene!" Alex gasped and brought her hand up to pull his head closer, Gene refused to accede to her for a frustratingly long moment preferring to tease.

"Oh God, please." She begged.

Gene relented and sucked the now aching nipple into his hot mouth, grazing it with his teeth, loving that it made her sigh. One hand was splayed over her back while the other moved down and popped the button of her jeans, questing fingers slipped under her knickers to brush the top of her brown curls and gently slid between her moist folds.

"Fuck!" She gasped.

Gene felt Alex sag against him as her knees gave way.

"'S OK sweetheart I've got you."

He gathered her up, helped Alex sit on the edge of the bed and removed the rest of her clothes, Gene swiftly took off his trousers and boots then, naked apart from his boxers he knelt on the floor in front of Alex.

He looked up at her with a mix of adoration and wonderment, he saw the same expression on her face, they shared a brief smile and Gene shuffled forward nudging her legs apart.

He licked and nipped his way up from her knee to inner thigh, spurred on by Alex's moans. When he reached the apex, Alex fell back on the bed and spread her legs wider for him, he blew softly across her heated sex and started to lick slowly, circling her opening teasingly.

"Please, oh God, Gene please." She gasped.

Obligingly, he slid his tongue inside and she moaned his name, Gene grabbed her hip firmly and started to suck rhythmically while dipping two fingers lazily into the quick of her. Alex's moans made his blood run south and swell his semi-hard cock.

When she began to feel the tell tale tingle Alex pulled his hand away, she didn't want it to end like this. Gene raised his head enquiringly.

"S'matter? Don't you like that?"

"I love it, but I want us to come together."

He bobbed his head, nodding in approval and they adjusted positions so they were lying facing each other, Alex reached eagerly for him and their mouths met in another hungry kiss, hands roaming restlessly.

She slipped her hand down to his groin, caressing Gene through the material of his boxers. 'Bigger in every department' he'd said and she could feel that he hadn't been lying.

"So do I measure up Bols?" His voiced was strained.

"You want marks out of 10?" It amused Alex how much importance men attached to their manhood, although secretly she was impressed at his size.

Gene's mind screamed that he wanted Alex to say he was the biggest and best lover she'd ever had and would never even think about another man, he gritted his teeth to stop himself saying it out loud, fortunately Alex began to massage his balls and all coherent thought evaporated.

He swore as Alex pushed her hand through the opening of the shorts and circled his thick cock with finger and thumb, pumping slowly.

"Harder Bols…fuck..more… _please._"

Alex gripped the waistband and tugged the underwear down, Gene lifted his hips to allow her to completely remove them and she tossed them over her shoulder and pushed Gene onto his back.

Alex swung a leg across his thighs and moved on top of him, she trailed a line of kisses from his jaw down his chest, making sure she nipped at each flat nipple on the way, moving further down 'til she reached his belly. She glanced up at Gene, he was watching avidly, she buried her nose in the short, wiry hair at his groin and inhaled the musky, masculine scent.

Looking up again, she flashed him a cheeky grin and licked her lips, Gene's cock twitched in anticipation and he said half-heartedly.

"Don't 'ave to." Although he was dying to feel her mouth surround him.

"Oh just lay back and think of Maine Road." She said and Gene was impressed that she knew the name of his team's home ground, Alex swirled her tongue over the head of his cock, smiling as he gasped and swore.

She sucked him fully into her mouth and slid her lips up and down over his thick, hard cock grazing her teeth along it while one hand massaged his balls.

"Fuck….Alex…" Gene gasped; he couldn't take much more of this.

"If you want this Genie to grant your wish 'bout coming together Alex, you'll 'ave to stop that."

He said tugging at her shoulder, she released him with a slurp and crawled up his body watching Gene, whose eyes were fixed on her breasts as they jiggled with her movements.

When they were face to face Alex dipped her hips, grinding their groins together and they both gasped at the contact.

Gene's hands grasped her hips and positioned her over his straining cock, he locked his eyes on her as her pulled her down and his aching shaft slid home, both crying out in pleasure.

They stayed perfectly still for a moment, revelling in the wonderful sensation of being truly together. Alex could feel his heart racing against her chest, matching hers beat for beat.

Gene pulled her into another open-mouthed kiss and rolled so that he was on top, pinning her to the bed with his glorious weight.

He started to thrust, slow, deep strokes praying he could hold on, this was like no other sexual encounter he'd known before, Alex's moans of enjoyment seemed to by-pass his brain and head straight for his groin urging it to go faster, deeper.

Alex wrapped her legs around his lower back, the new angle allowed greater penetration and she gasped at the heightened sensation.

"Fuck..Gene.. harder..please."

Gene buried his face in the crook of her neck and quickened his hips, he bit down on her shoulder.

"God…yes." Alex dug her nails into his back and felt her muscles start to tremble around him. Gene redoubled his efforts and orgasm crashed over her.

She cried his name in ecstasy, holding on tightly.

The feeling of Alex clamping down on his cock pulled Gene over the edge with her.

"Alex!"

Gene rolled on to his side pulling Alex with him, fighting back words of love. He wanted to beg her to promise she'd never leave him and that this was just the first night of a lifetime together, but self-preservation stopped him. It was clearly more than just 'scratching an itch' for her but he couldn't say something that needy, that desperate without loosing his self-respect and that wasn't going to happen - even for her.

Alex rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart slow and wallowing in the afterglow, she had never felt so cherished and happy after sex before, she was unwilling to move in case it broke the spell and Gene wanted to leave.

They gradually drifted in to sleep still holding on to each other tightly but without saying another word.

XXXXX

Alex woke an hour later, Gene was lying heavily on her arm and she was starting to loose feeling in it, Alex didn't want to wake him in case he got up and left but he had to move. She tickled his nose and Gene stirred, he rolled over and muttered.

"Love you Alex."

Alex's eyes widened in surprise and a heavy pulse began to thunder between her thighs. His words turned her on instantly and she had to have Gene – now!

Alex saw the panic on his face and realised what that unintended declaration had cost him, which turned her on even more.

Gene started to babble, to try and retract his words, Alex placed a gentle, lust-trembling finger over his mouth and said.

"I love you too Gene."

The mixture of relief and wonder on his face was almost comical and Alex smiled as she replaced her finger with her lips and kissed him hungrily, one hand straying between his legs to rub Gene's rapidly awakening cock firmly. He gasped her name as his hips jerked, thrusting into her hand.

Alex quickly straddled him and sank down eagerly over his thick shaft, moaning in satisfaction as he filled her completely and began to ride him, squeezing her internal muscles to intensify the sensation for both of them.

"Sweet Jesus Alex!…..Don't you want me to….?" He gasped.

She shook her head and increased the speed of her hips, thinking that if Gene added any extra stimulation he'd have to scrape her off the walls.

Gene grabbed her hips and matched her thrust for thrust, faster and faster until orgasm crashed over both of them in a wave of ecstasy and they both cried out with the intensity of it.

Alex flopped down to his side, panting heavily and Gene gathered her in his arms, planting a sloppy kiss on her head.

"You always gonna react like that when I say I love you?" He said breathlessly.

She grinned up at him. "I think I probably am, yes."

"Bloody hell!" Was his only reply.

They settled to sleep again, lying on their sides with Alex's back resting against his chest and just as she was dropping off he said.

"You realise this means no more Yuppie twats Bols."

"I wouldn't have it any other way love."

"Oh there are plenty of other ways to have 'it' and we're gonna work our way through all of them!"

Alex grinned, her last waking thought was that Gene's love was one benefit she hadn't been expecting.

The End.

A/N - There you go, hope it was *ahem* 'up to' scratch. Until next time thanks for reading.


End file.
